


Ctrl-Alt-Reboot

by VoteMegatron



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Blackmail, Cheating, Depression, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Partner Betrayal, Renewing Old Relationships, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoteMegatron/pseuds/VoteMegatron
Summary: Years after Optimus has sacrificed himself and Megatron has moved on, he finds that Optimus is still alive and has to make a choice between his fiance, and the love of his life.
Relationships: Arcee/Strongarm (Transformers), Bulkhead/Wheeljack (Transformers), Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Soundwave (past), Megatron (Transformers)/Original Character(s), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Megatron/Orion Pax, Thunderclash/Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus/Wheeljack, Wheeljack (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

He hurled Optimus across the room. Watching the slim but sturdy frame twitch as it crashes into the wall, and then the ground. Optimus groaned and Megatron laughed.

“You really never change, Optimus! Just as naïve as when you were an archivist!” Megatron mocked the prime while Optimus shook off the shock of having his helm knocked into both the wall and the stone floor. 

The Prime stood on shaky feet and looked at his oldest foe. “I guess that still makes you a big, dumb, lumbering miner, then.” Optimus felt satisfaction as Megatron’s rage grew. “You never left the mines, the Pit of Kaon! You always act like this is still the gladiatorial arena, when it’s kill, or be killed, with no other options! There is always another option other than violence, but you never listened!!” Optimus screamed at Megatron. “You never listened,” his voice grew quiet as Megatron grew nearer. 

Pinning the Prime to the ground, he loomed over him and whispered in his audial fin, “And I never will again,” before unsheathing his sword directly into Optimus’ spark. 

Pulling back he sees that the Prime’s body has changed. It’s bigger, sturdier, more like his own and less that of an archivist. 

“What in the pit is going on?” Megatron wondered aloud as he held the body of his enemy, which began to cough. 

“I’m sorry, Megatronous. I’m sorry I let you down, I didn’t mean to. I never meant to hurt you or betray you. I just wanted to help.” Optimus laid his hand on Megatron’s face. “Make the world we dreamed of, not one of violence, please. Please, my love” 

Megatron watched the life die out of Optimus’ eyes and started shaking the body. “Come back. Come back! Get your aft back here you coward!!! You don’t get to have the last word!!”

Jolting, Megatron’s body was wrenched out of recharge.

“Are you alright, Dee?” Asked a small white and gold mech.

Sighing, Megatron pulled him close and kissed the top of his helm. “I’m fine, Sunstripe. I’m fine.” Letting go of his berthmate, he swung his legs out of bed and stretched his back before standing up. “I’m going to get some fresh air, I’ll be back. Go back to sleep, dear.”

“Hurry back, Dee,” Sunstripe said as he curled back into the sheets on their berth. 

Megatron made his way out to the kitchen where he pulled a cube of energon out of the fridge and put it in the warmer to heat up. Turning around, he leaned back against the countertop and looked up to make optic-contact with his reflection across the room in the mirror. 

He made his was across the room and studied his reflection. Even years after changing his frame, he still barely recognized himself. Which he supposed was for the better. 

After Optimus sacrificed himself for the fate of future life on their planet, and he had returned to Kaon, he came across an open access tunnel to the interior of the planet, and found an old friend, newly awakened. 

He told her the story of the 5-million cycle civil war that was his fault, and she changed his frame. Made him black and grey, with blue accents and bio-lights once more. She made his talons into blunt digits, as they had been during his days as a minor. She removed his cannon and blocked the signals he would send to deploy his sword and shield. Finally, she made him an official flight frame by extending his wings out of his back. 

“Be careful with those,” She warned. “They’re awfully sensitive.” She began her walk towards the old gladiatorial compound when she stopped and turned back to face him. “Oh, and change your name. Don’t want that new frame to go to waste. I recommend going back to an old favorite, but that’s up to you.” And with that, Serenity disappeared into the ruins of Kaon. 

Flash forward cycles later, Megatron now owns his own bakery in Central Kaon and goes by the name D-16 once more. One day, a smaller built mech comes into the bakery, a mech who reminds him quite a lot of a certain archivist. Then went out on a few dates, well, more than a few, and one day, Sunstripe asked him to bond. 

The date is set and they've moved in together, which was still a bit weird for Megatron. But it was a good weird. His life is happy and he is content. A beeping in the background pulls his mind back to the present and returned to the energon warmer in the kitchen. 

Holding the warm cube, Megatron made his way to the balcony and stared out over his rebuilt city and thought back to his dream. He and Optimus had battled before. Had screaming matches, but nothing quite the intense, not since the beginning of the war. 

Chuckling, Megatron took a big sip of his energon. “You always were such a spitfire, Orion. I hope you’re happy now that you’re with Primus. You were too gentle for this world and I turned you into a monster like me. But you’re safe and away from that now. Rest peacefully, and happy anniversary.” He raised his cube in toast and drank down the rest of his energon. Then, the metal giant went back inside and joined his betrothed in berth.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus stretched his new frame as he pulled his mind out of recharge. He wasn’t quite used to the way his new frame moved yet. He still hadn't gotten used to the new frame bestowed upon him by the primes.

“How does a body retain the same aches and pains for five-million-years when it isn’t even the same body?” Optimus wondered aloud as he made his way out of his makeshift habsuite and towards the more open area of the junkyard serving as base for the Autobots.

“Morning, Optimus,” he was greeted by a familiar yellow speedster and handed a cube of energon as his rations for the day.

“Good morning, Bumblebee. How are you?” He asked as he sipped on the lifeblood of his race.

“I’m alright. I was looking for you, actually. I’ve gotten word from Ultra Magnus that the council is going to be sending someone to come check on the team in the next few days. No intel yet on how long they’ll be sticking around.” Bee finally stopped to take a breath and gauge Optimus’ reaction to him mentioning the council. Noticing his superior’s faceplates going a bit shady, he quickly hurried to make up for the seemingly bad news. “I’m sure it’s going to be fine. They probably just want to make sure that you’re alright. You know, after coming back from the dead. Again.” He chuckled sheepishly.

“Not to worry, Bumblebee. It will all work out fine, I’m sure. If you don’t mind, I think I’ll go on a patrol for a bit.” Optimus drained the rest of his cube and subspaced the empty container before transforming and driving off, not allowing his friend to answer him.

‘The council is sending someone? The council was reinstated?? Why wasn’t I informed of any of this??’ Optimus’ processor was a whirlwind as he left the base on patrol. But one question really stuck out to him; ‘who is the council going to send?’

* * *

“You want me to go where?!” Megatron bellowed at the council members. “Absolutely not! I will not go back to that mudball of a planet! You couldn’t pay me to go back there!!”

“Maybe not, D-16, but we can certainly threaten to reveal your true identity to the public and be forced to exile you from Cybertron until the end of your days.” A cold voice told him.

Megatron glowered straight into the council member’s optics. This “newspark” looked barely old enough to interface, much less be on the council. But Windracer wouldn’t back down. She flared her navy blue and silver wings straight up and stared Megatron down until he gave in.

Megatron sighed and closed his optics. “When do I leave?”

“As soon as you can pack your belongings.” And with that, Megatron left Iacon and flew at top speed, straight toward Kaon. How was he going to explain this to Sunstripe? Especially with their bonding ceremony coming up?

* * *

“You’re going to Earth?? But why? Why can’t the council send someone else?” Sunstripe was frantic as Megatron went around the apartment collecting and subspacing items he would need on his trip, and not really paying attention to his beloved’s ranting. “Dee! Are you listening?”

The massive mech stopped, turned, knelt down, and gently placed his hands on either side of Sunstripe’s face. “They need someone who knows the planet. Someone who was there during the war and doesn’t need to be taught the rules of the world.” He pressed his lipplates to Sunstripe’s forehelm before resting his own forehelm against it and staring into the blue optics he loves so much. “Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon and then we’ll be bonded and all will be right with the world.” He stood up to his full height again and grabbed a hologram of them together and subspaced it. “I’ll call an old friend to come help in the bakery and I’ll be back before you know it, alright love?”

Sunstripe nodded and pulled Megatron in for a hug and a quick kiss. “Stay safe.”

“Promise,” the large mech said before he left for the space bridge. When it was his turn to go through, he showed his pass from the council and they let him through to the priority bridge.

“Where to?” Asked the femme controlling the bridge. Megatron handed her the coordinates and waited for the familiar swirl of green and blue to activate. He saluted his thanks and walked through to the planet he was loathe to ever return to.

As Megatron was overcoming the intense humidity, Strongarm launched into her welcome. “Hello! Welcome! Sorry that the person in charge couldn’t say ‘hello’ but he’s out on patrol right now. You got here a bit sooner than we thought. He is on his way back though, and with the rest of the team.”

“I got here early? It’s almost nighttime, sparkling.” Megatron’s voice was venomous.

“Hey! I’m no sparkling. And I have a name you know. It’s Strongarm.” The blue SUV looked overly confident in herself.

“Wonderful for you. I’ll introduce myself to your leader when he gets here, and not a moment sooner.” The grey mech then gave his signature dangerous smirk that scared mechs straight down to their sparks. Strongarm seemed more phased by being treated like a child.

  
“Now listen here-“ Strongarm was cut off by the rev of loud engine as a painfully familiar yellow speedster spun around the corner and sped up to them before transforming.

Megatron was not expecting to come face-to-face with the scout that shoved a giant saber through his spark. He was frozen to the spot as he waited for Bumblebee to turn his attention to him.

“Strongarm, go help the others unload the energon and clean out one of the extra habs for our guest, please.” Strongarm grumbled as she stormed away and Bumblebee shook his head and let out a sigh before turning to Megatron. “Now, according to the council, you are here to…” The scout trailed off as he finally looked Megatron in the faceplates. “What in the name of Primus are you doing here?!”

Megatron rushed to cover Bumblebee’s mouth to get him to shut up. “I’m here for the council. They are the only ones on Cybertron, besides my former officers, who know who I really am. They are threatening me with my own identity to do work for them. I go by D-16 now so shut up or else I’ll have to leave and get exiled from my own planet.” He whispered loudly.

He waited until Bumblebee relaxed and nodded before letting go of his mouth. “Alright, you can stay. But I do have to warn you, you might want to go back early and just fake your report because there is someone here you are not going to want to see.” Bumblebee turned to and walked away, obviously wanting the very confused Megatron to follow him.

He wondered who could possibly be here that he wouldn’t want to see. His only conclusion was Starscream, but there’s no way Bumblebee would let him stay here without constantly being on edge and he saw none of that in the way the scout carried himself. He eventually gave up and just followed behind the scout until they met up with the group.

Scanning all of the bots he could see, he didn’t recognize anyone, except Grimlock, but really, who wouldn’t recognize a Dinobot?

“Bumblebee, is this the mech sent by the council?” Megatron froze as the most memorable voice he had ever heard came from behind him. He didn’t dare turn. He waited until the heavy footsteps went around his frame to meet with Bumblebee before looking for the owner of that voice. And there he was. Big and red and blue and right there. Very much not dead. Optimus Prime was looking him dead in his optics and he knew that the Prime knew exactly who he was.

His personal line was pinged from a number he hadn’t heard from in eons. ::Megatron?:: Optimus’ voice filtered through. ::Is that you?::


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - there is NSFW in this chapter, if you don't want to read that, please skip that part of the chapter, or this chapter entirely. This chapter is mostly just smut with some cute filler fluff before it. I won't be marking the beginning of the NSFW section, because this isn't wattpad, so you'll just have to intuit on your own. Enjoy!

Megatron didn’t know what to do when that transmission came over his com-line. Every system he was in conscious control of, froze completely. The line kept pinging at him to respond, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t dredge up the past again, so he responded in the only way he knew how. He ignored it.

“Are you Optimus Prime??” Flew out of his intake in the most excited tone he could manage. “I thought you were dead! Well, the whole world does, but this is just amazing!!” He watched the faceplates of the former archivist fall just the slightest amount that no normal person would notice. Bumblebee off to the side looked confused out of his processor.

“Yes, Prime. I’m here.” Megatron said quietly. Bumblebee took that as his cue to leave and take the rest of the group with him.

“You don’t mind showing D-16 around the compound, do you, Optimus?” The former scout asked as he walked away.

“Not at all. Please, come with me, _D-16_.” Megatron rolled his eyes at the mocking tone with which Optimus used to say his alias.

The two old friends-turned-enemies walked in the opposite direction of the group, moving further into the camp. As they walked, Optimus pointed out places to Megatron, but the mech wasn’t particularly paying attention, at least not to what Optimus was saying. All of his attention was preoccupied with taking in every inch of the blue and red frame that had been completely redone. Same basic color scheme and size. Same finials and helm crest, but almost everything else is different. And Megatron can’t wait to memorize it.

“So? What do you think?” Optimus asked as they stopped near the habsuites.

“Honestly Prime, I wasn’t paying attention.” Those baby blue optics that Megatron had known for eons, unchanged since Optimus’ first frame and original designation, bore into his own.

His frame moved closer without realizing it and he reached out for Optimus. “I was too busy looking at you. Your frame is so different, I’m going to have to learn all your weak points again” Megatron teased and Optimus simply rolled his optics.

“We’re no longer at war, Megatron. You of all mechs should know this.” Megatron leaned in until his derma brushed against one of Optimus’ finials.

“Who said anything about fighting?” He practically growled as his engine rumbled in his chest. The grey mech pulled back suddenly and kept marching on along the path, a smirk decorating his faceplates.

Behind him, Optimus is still trying to get his processor under control. He and Megatron hadn’t had that sort of relationship since before the war, but just thinking about that possibility had his cooling fans kicking in. Barely managing to get his frame back in line, he caught up with Megatron who had found the cliff and was looking down into the ravine below.

“What do you think?” Optimus asked as he sidled up next to Megatron.

The massive black and blue shoulders shrugged. I prefer the energon delta off the Sea of Rust. I prefer pretty much everything on Cybertron to this mudball.”

“’Pretty much everything?’ What is one thing you prefer that’s on this planet over anything on Cybertron?” Optimus asked.

“ _You’re_ here _._ That’s enough for me.” The silence that followed stretched over them like a blanket. Then Megatron started chuckling. “I really shouldn’t say things like that anymore. I mean it _has_ been five million years since the last time we flirted,” he said, leaving out the part about being in a relationship serious enough that he is to be bonded soon. Megatron felt that it didn’t matter to say it, nothing would happen with the Prime anyway. “So, if I am to be staying here for a while, is there somewhere for me to recharge?” Megatron changed the subject.

Shaking himself out of his reprieve, Optimus smiled. “Of course. Follow me.” Backtracking down the path a bit, they came upon some of the habsuites. “You’ll be here next to me. I thought it would be better for the council’s investigator to not be near the rather rambunctious young ones. Not to mention Grimlock. While these habs are for larger frames, he has his own recharge area on the other side of the compound where he can run around and cause trouble. He does that a lot. Running around, not causing trouble. Usually.”

“You’re rambling, Prime,” Megatron chimed in. “Are you going to let me see the inside of the hab?”

Flustered, Optimus moved to the door and unlocked it. “We’ve left the code inside on a datapad that is for you to utilize while you’re here. It’s not much, but I do hope it is to your liking.” Megatron moved into the space and looked around. It was small but spacious enough. There was a berth more than large enough for his frame up against the wall, a desk on the other side with a chair pushed in, along with some shelving and a window. “Don’t worry about privacy. You’re the only one with the code, except for me of course, but I won’t abuse that knowledge. And the window is heavily tinted from the outside so no one can see in, but you can change that from your datapad. If you require more blankets or pillows, they are in the drawers underneath the berth along with towels for washing and-“ Megatron cut him off.

“Optimus, rambling again.”

“Sorry,” Blue seeped into the Prime’s faceplates. “I would just like you to be comfortable. Not just because you’re here for the council.”

“I appreciate that, Prime. But really there’s no need. You know I can sleep anywhere.” Megatron reassured him.

“Oh, I am quite aware, hence wanting you to be comfortable.” Optimus couldn’t help the slightly sultry tone in his voice, but he quickly coughed to try and be rid of it. The door clicking shut startled both of them. “I must have forgotten to mention that the door automatically locks behind you after a couple of minutes, whether you’re going in or coming out.”

“How convenient,” Megatron said as moved closer to Optimus. Reaching out, he let his fingers trail over the Prime’s spinal strut. Optimus shuddered.

“Megatron we can’t,” he started. “You’re here on official council business, and-” he lowered his voice, “and there’s no way I’m still attractive to you.” He lowered his helm and Megatron stood there flabbergasted. But before he could contradict the Prime, he continued. “I’m too big now. Too strong, covered in armor, a war machine,” he turned to look Megatron in the optics. “I’m not Orion Pax, and that’s who you really want. A taste of the good ole days. But you can’t have that with me. Not because I won’t let you, but because I’m the wrong mech.” A sad smile spread across his derma. “And that’s ok.”

Megatron surged towards him. He grabbed that blue helm with both servos and mashed his lipplates to Optimus’ before pulling back just enough to rest his forehelm against the other’s. “Now you listen. You’re right. You’re big, you’re strong, you’re covered in armor, you’re a war machine, but _I’m_ the reason you became all of those things. You had to stand up against me when I should have stood _next_ to you. I watched you change and grow and learn how to fight and stand your ground against me. I hated you for it. You didn’t need me anymore. And then all I wanted was to be the only one you ever used that strength and prowess against. So I sought you out on every battlefield I could. I punished every other Decepticon that fought you, because you were _mine._ I don’t want Orion Pax; I want Optimus Prime. So, go on, I dare you. Say it again. Say that I’m not attracted to the only mech in the universe that could go toe-to-toe with me, and live.” Optimus was silent. He froze as Megatron’s words registered with him. Then he ran them over and over in his processor until he couldn’t take anymore.

He grabbed Megatron by the waist and pulled him against his frame. He kissed the former warlord with everything he had, slipping his glossa into his intake.

Megatron groaned and pushed Optimus up against the wall, pulling his lipplates away from Optimus’ and moved them to his finials. He grazed them with his dentae and grinned at the sounds that came out of his lover’s intake. He moves his servos down Optimus’ chestplates and towards his waist, thumbing the seams at his hips.

The red and blue mech couldn’t help but squirm at the feeling of Megatron’s servos roaming across his frame. He didn’t know how much he’d missed it until now. His fans clicked on and spun faster and faster the more Megatron nibbled on his finials until he was forced to finally pull away. “You _know_ how sensitive those are.” Optimus glared at Megatron, who couldn’t help but laugh.

“Why do you think I’m messing with them? I want to get you all spun up.” That notorious smirk made its presence known once more.

Optimus pushed against his servos against Megatron’s chestplates. “Brute!”

“’Brute’?? I haven’t even started, but I can be more brutish if you like,” Megatron wiggled his brows and smiled softly. Optimus watched as Megatron leaned in and started kissing his neck. Soft and gentle, occasionally feeling him nip at his energon lines. He let out a moan and slip his arms around to Megatron’s back to get a better grip. He dug his fingers into the seams of Megatron’s new wings and heard his cooling fans turn on. The room around them grew hotter as their frames frantically tried to expel their excess heat.

“Jump,” Optimus heard in his ear as Megatron’s servos went down to his thighs. Optimus followed the order and was immediately picked up and he threw his legs around Megatron’s waist and hooked his pedes together and pressed himself to Megatron’s frame.

Megatron pushed his glossa against the transformation seams on Optimus’ chest. He followed the lines all the up to his intake and pressed his dermas against the other mech’s. The warlord forced his glossa into Optmius intake and started mapping the inside for the first time in millennia. He could feel his charge building but he tried to push it down until he knew Optimus wanted to actually go that far.

“Optimus,” he breathed, “do you want to stop here? Because I’ve waited for this for a long time and I want to keep going, but you tell me to stop, and I’ll stop.” Megatron looked into Optimus’ optics.

“You’re not the only one who’s waited for this,” Optimus says as he tightens his legs around Megatron and pulls him closer.

“Then open up, gorgeous.” Megatron ordered as he bit one of Optimus’ main energon lines. He heard Optimus’ moan, felt him arch against his frame, and heard the interface paneling retract. The large grey mech groaned as the smell of Optimus’ arousal hit his olfactory sensor.

Megatron reached down with one of his servos and rimmed his fingers around Optimus’ valve and pressed his lipplates to Optimus’ once more. Ever so slowly, he pushed two of his digits into the wet heat and started pressing around for the sensitive sensor nodes he knew were hidden in the valve.

Optimus moaned into Megatron’s intake and pressed his hips against the servo buried in his valve. This prompted Megatron to not only move his hand faster but also to add another digit, stretching out his partner’s dark blue folds. He pressed his thumb against Optimus’ anterior node and rubbed it softly, causing Optimus’s engine to rev loudly and lean his helm back to moan loudly. “Please,” he begged and Megatron was happy to oblige.

Retracting his own interface paneling, he released his spike and let it pressurize against Optimus’ valve. Megatron removed his servo from Optimus’ valve and listened to the mewls he made at the loss of the large black digits. “Shh sweetspark, you’re gonna be just fine,” Megatron said as he directed his spike into Optimus’ valve and pressed in slowly.

The only sounds heard were those emanating from the mech’s cooling fans going at their highest setting and the small whimpers leaving Optimus’ intake. When Megatron was fully hilted inside the other mech, he kissed Optimus softly and started thrusting slowly, letting the red and blue mech get adjusted. After all, he hadn’t done this in a while.

“Tell me when you’re ready for more, Prime.” Megatron said softly as he continued his slow and excruciating pace. He went back to licking and nibbling down Optimus’ intake and tracing new transformation seams that he had yet to memorize.

Optimus gasped and writhed against his partner. “More, Megatron, more.” Megatron’s large flight engine rumbled in his chest and he snapped his hips to Optimus’.

“You asked for it, Prime,” Megatron pulled Optimus’ away from the wall and deposited him on the berth. He laid Optimus on his back and pulled one of his pedes over his shoulder and thrusted faster into the tight, wet valve.

As the large, thick spike scrapped deliciously against his internal nodes, Optimus arched off the berth, only to have his chassis pinned down by Megatron’s servo as he was pounded into mercilessly.

Both mechs charge was building exponentially and Optimus couldn’t take any more. “Megatron, I-“ he moaned loudly as overload took him by surprise.

The already tight valve tightened around his spike even more. Megatron stilled his thrusts and let the fluctuating calipers pull him into his own overload, spilling his transfluid inside of Optimus and slowly pulling out.

Optimus groaned at the now empty feeling combined with the feeling of transfluid and lubricant spilling out of his valve. He reached for the retreating Megatron who returned seconds later with a towel.

Megatron cleaned them both up and the both closed their interface panels before he laid down next to Optimus on the berth and pulling him onto his chestplates.

“We have to go to the group gathering,” Optimus weakly objected to the cuddles.

“Shut up, Prime. They’ll just assume we’re discussing council stuff. Now recharge.” Megatron said gruffly.

Optimus just smiled and snuggled closer to the large warm frame and vaguely felt a blanket get dragged over his frame as the world around him slipped away.


	4. Chapter 4

Light had just barely begun filtering in through the window when Optimus’ internal alarm went off. With a stretch and a groan that turned into the rumbling of his engine, Optimus systems started coming fully online when his plating registered a source of heat next to him. Onlining his optics and turning over, he realizes why. For the first time in five million years, he woke up next to the slumbering warlord.

Optimus chuckled at the fact that Megatron still slept on his abdominal plating with his servos under the pillow as if he had a knife still hidden under there in case of an intruder. Turning fully onto his side and propping himself up with one of his arms, Optimus reached over and ran his servo ever so gently over the wings that no protruded from Megatron’s back. 

“You’re officially a flight frame now,” Optimus murmured. “Not that you weren’t before but I remember being shocked the first time I saw you use your alt-mode. It was during an arena match. Can’t remember against who but- “Optimus stopped short when he noticed Megatron stirring. He slowly removed his servo from the wing he’d been caressing and waited for a moment. When the large grey mech settled once again, he moved his servo back down, but to the lower back this time, and continued his story. “When they called your name and a jet suddenly tore into the arena from your entrance, I was flabbergasted. And seeing your landing sequence, well,” he scoffed. “Primus knows that move instills more fear than awe in me now. At least I think so. It certainly did after the war started.” Optimus watched his servo move over Megatron’s lower back, not noticing the, now indigo, optics watching him.

“Why did it make you afraid?” Megatron asked, startling Optimus and making him meet his gaze. “It should have told you that your true match was there on the battlefield. That I had arrived.”

Optimus laughed. “Oh, it certainly told me that you had arrived.” He shifted his body once more so that he was laying the same way Megatron was; on his abdominal plating with his servos under the pillow, looking his old friend in the optics. “But it also told me that I had to keep you occupied while I got my comrades out of there and to safety, no matter how low my energon levels were. No matter if I was already exhausted from holding off your troops. No matter if the ‘bots under my command lost their Prime. I couldn’t let you win and either kill or force the Autobots into slavery. So, I’d fight you just long enough to get them out, and then I’d run.” Optimus paused when he saw a look of apprehension on the other’s faceplates. “Make no mistake though,” he reached out and traced the edges on Megatron’s helm and ran his fingers over his lipplates. “Part of me always loved watching you soar across that sky, only to see you land. Powerful. Strong. Never backing down. The killing of our people though? I was less impressed with that.” Both mechs let out a chuckle at that.

“We shouldn’t laugh at that,” Megatron said with Optimus’ fingers still on his dermas.

“No, we shouldn’t,” Optimus whispered. He continued trailing his fingers over Megatron’s faceplates and helm. “Your scars are gone. Why?”

“Serenity. She’s the one who redid my frame. We decided that the scars that made me far too easily recognized. After all, they’ve only graced my faceplates since the arena days.” A smile broke out across his faceplates. One that held not an ounce of maliciousness. Just full of warmth and loving. “So, plans for today?” Megatron asked while making no moves to stop Optimus from caressing his frame.

So, Optimus didn’t stop. He ran his fingers down the grey helm and started lightly massaging the taut neck cabling as he replied. “The rest of the team likes to sleep in a bit, so it’s going to be quiet for a while. Normally, I would already be up and doing morning exercises and having my daily ration before patrolling. But since you are here, I will be playing ambassador.”

“Does that mean we can go back to recharge for a little bit?” Megatron’s voice turned playful. “Afterall, you said no one else comes over here. They’ll comm you if they need you.” Megatron pulled away from Optimus’ wandering servo and turned onto his side, pulling Optimus in close. “Just stay here with me for a little while. Like the old days,” Megatron put his arm around Optimus’ helm and pulled him close. “Just us. Here and now,” He whispered into the blue, twitching finials.

Megatron felt Optimus’ frame twitch before he got a reply. “Primus, please don’t make me wake up from this one.” The faintest whisper left Optimus’ vocalizer. Megatron looked down in bewilderment to see Optimus already slipping into recharge.

“There’s nothing to wake up from. I’m right here. Go back to recharge, I’m here.” Megatron held the Prime and ran his servo up and down the large frame as he too slipped back into recharge, only giving the tiniest thought to Sunstripe back on Cybertron.

* * *

Several orns later, Megatron was startled out of recharge by Optimus shaking his frame. “Megatron! Get _up_! We have been sleeping for orns! It’s well past noon!” Megatron just grumbled in reply. “Get up, you brute!” Megatron yelped as a pillow made contact with his helm.

Finally onlining his optics, he saw a rather furious Optimus standing over him. “To what do I owe your ire?” The sleepy mech asked.

“How about the fact that I slept most of the day away when I have _work_ to do?! How could this happen? This hasn’t happened since…” Optimus trailed off as he thought back through the last few stellar cycles. “Ever. Not ever.” Megatron trailed his glossa over his lipplates.

“Well not ‘not ever.’ We spent quite a few cycles in berth when you were supposed to be on your way back to Iacon,” the words were practically purred by their speaker, leaving Optimus flustered and his intake agape.

“ _Now_? You’re going to bring that up _now_?!” Megatron smirked as he pulled himself out of the berth. “We are so incredibly late! Bumblebee is probably worried out of his mind and pissed off from having to wrangle everyone. Oh, Primus! Drift and Windblade are supposed to be coming in today to meet with me, and I made them wait! We need to get out-” Optimus was silenced with a firm kiss.

Pulling away, Megatron noticed the receding panic in Optimus’ frame being replaced with anxiety. He pulled the red and blue giant in for a hug and just held him there, letting him listen to the sound of his sparkbeat. He watched that familiar blue helm nuzzle against his chassis and felt arms wrap around his waist. “Feeling better?” He received a nod. “Good. Now, we are going to get our rations of energon, and go out and meet everyone. And I will play diplomat if anyone asks where we were.” Megatron could actually feel Optimus’ face heat up against his frame, followed by the sound of the battlemask sliding shut. He couldn’t help but laugh.

Optimus let go of Megatron, still looking flustered. “Of course. If you’ll follow me, we can get those energon rations.” Blue optics met indigo ones and saw an expectant look on the silver face. “What?” Megatron reached up and tapped the battlemask.

“Down."

“Excuse me?”

“Down,” the order was repeated. Optimus tried to hold his ground. He squinted and looked as stern as he could. “Down, Optimus,” was said once more.

Optimus rolled his optics, crossed his arms, and took down his battlemask. “Happy?"

A kiss was swiftly planted on his lipplates. “Very.”

Before Optimus could really react, Megatron had already swept out the door. “Hey! Get back here!” Optimus shouted and ran after the other mech.

“Come on! Keep up, Prime!” Was yelled back in response.

“Do you even know which way to go?” Optimus asked, causing Megatron to stop in his tracks, allowing him to catch up.

“Of course, I know where to go, Prime. It’s that way,” he pointed in a random direction.

“Yes, off the cliff. That’s _exactly_ where we want to go,” Optimus said with an amount of sarcasm that Megatron hadn’t heard since Orion Pax.

“You little piece of slag,” Megatron chuffed Optimus up the side of the helm, which Optimus responded to with a laugh and batted away the black servo.

“Come on, it’s this way,” Optimus took the lead and marched them back through the base to the large open area where gatherings were held. The two mechs walked into a very intense session of watching a game of soccer on the human-sized TV.

“GOOOOAAALLLLLL!!” Sideswipe screamed as he ran around in circles in what Russell had called a ‘Naruto Run’ formation. Whatever that meant, before noticing Optimus walking up. “Oh, hey there, boss. What’s up? You really slept in today.”

“Yes, we did. I apologize for that, as it was my fault,” Megatron decided to chip in and step out from behind Optimus, not that he was really hiding, considering he was bigger than the Prime. “I kept him up rather late asking questions about his resurrection and how things operate here.”

“D-16?? _That’s_ who the Council sent? But he’s a baker!” Sideswipe leapt away from his original topic as soon as he saw Megatron.

::I’m sorry, you’re a _what_?:: Optimus sent Megatron over comms.

::Shut it.:: Was all he got in response. Luckily after years of hiding behind stone faces in front of their troops, the two mechs gave away nothing of their, albeit, short conversation.

“You know our bakery?” Megatron asked.

“Of course! You guys make the _best_ oil cakes and energon goodies like ever!” Sideswipe had practically started salivating at the thought.

“I appreciate that. I’ll be sure to let Sunstripe know how much you like them.” Megatron replied in the most cordial way possible.

“Who’s Sunstripe?” The large red and blue mech asked the very question Megatron had been dreading hearing from his vocalizer.

“That’s the mech he runs the bakery with and is set to be bonded with soon, right D-16?” Sideswipe so helpfully chipped in.

Optimus froze. “Bonded with? Really? Congratulations are very much in order. I only apologize that we don’t have the supplies to properly celebrate.” Megatron looked over at him and saw the barest hints of hurt in his optics before Optimus looked away.

“Thank you very much, Sir Prime, I will relay your congratulations to Sunstripe, he will be overjoyed to hear of them.” Megatron bowed his head slightly before turning to Sideswipe. “Now, as I have taken up quite a bit of time belonging to your illustrious leader, may I ask you where I can get a ration of energon?”

Sideswipe jumped at the opportunity. “Follow me! Oh, and Optimus, Drift wanted to talk to you as soon as you were up.” The talkative young speedster led Megatron away towards the energon storage.

Optimus tried to shake loose the thought of Megatron being in a relationship, especially after the night they shared and the kisses and cuddles this morning. It was a futile effort, so he simply tried to focus on the task at hand and went to find the orange martial arts master.

After asking Fixit where the other bots were, Optimus came across a training session Drift was holding for not only his mini-cons, but also Bumblebee, Strongarm, Grimlock and Windblade.

“Ah, Optimus Prime, you are awake. How are you feeling?” Drift paused the session to speak to his leader.

“I am fine, Drift. What is it you needed to speak to me about?” Optimus found it hard to concentrate. He listened to Drift talk about the number of Decepticon sightings around the globe and how he might need to borrow the rest of the team to go handle some of the more urgent situations.

“Would that be alright with you, Optimus?” Drift asked.

Pulling his processor back to the conversation, Optimus focused on Drift. “Yes. Take whomever you wish or need, and don’t forget to check in so we can follow your progress.”

Drift nodded his head deeply, “I will be sure to do so.” He turned back to Jetstorm, Slipstream, Bumblebee, Strongarm, and Grimlock who were all playing a round of tag mixed with leapfrog behind them while Windblade watched on. “Everyone! Back to training!” There were a few, very quiet, grumbles. But everyone quickly and efficiently got back to training.

Optimus smiled and headed back to the gathering area where he found Megatron filling Sideswipe in on news from Kaon.

“Have they still not decided what to do with the old arenas?” Optimus reacted at that.

“Hadn’t those been destroyed during the war?” He butted in.

“Not at all. They were used for housing for the sturdier mechs in the Decepticon army. Well, up until the warships were completed.” Megatron answered the quandary. “And to answer your question, Sideswipe; no, they haven’t. Some want them torn down. Others want them restored to be turned into a museum of sorts. And the rest just want them left alone. Let them deteriorate into nothing and just disappear.” His deep voice turned soft at the idea.

“I take it that’s what _you’re_ hoping for?” Sideswipe needed more tact in his mannerisms. But Megatron just laughed.

“Yes, it is. They are a part of the old Kaonian culture. There is no need for them except when, as we do in Kaon, a fight breaks out and they’re told to take it elsewhere. But even if they were to simply leave the arenas as they were now, it would be quite a long time before they fell into severe disrepair. They were built to last after all.” The faintest whisper of nostalgia crept into Megatron’s tone by the end there. It matched the faint smile he wore.

“Sideswipe, Drift is holding a training session for everyone. You wanted to work on your blade work, correct?” The red youngster jumped up and grabbed his Decepticon Hunter and ran off.

“Wait for me guys!!” Sideswipe disappeared and left the older mechs alone.

“You seem to fit in well with him,” Optimus observed as he sat down opposite Megatron.

“It helps that we’re both from Kaon. I doubt I’d get along as well with the other members of your team.”

“He’s not.”

Megatron was confused. “Not what?”

Optimus tilted his helm. “From Kaon. When he was young, he was moved around quite a bit, so he doesn’t like being apart from the group. He just spent most of his time in Kaon once he grew up.”

“How do you know that? You’re not exactly the type to sit and have a spark-to-spark with your subordinates.” Megatron was genuinely interested in how Optimus found out this information.

“I may not be close with Sideswipe, but I spent a better part of the active war stellar cycles with Bumblebee as my scout.” Optimus shrugged. “He and I are a bit closer as I served as his mentor. He told me when I wondered why Sideswipe got so antsy about being left behind when the rest went on missions.”

“That makes more sense,” the box creaked a bit under Megatron’s weight as he sat back. “You didn’t come with young Sideswipe and me to get your rations this morning. So…” He leaned back and grabbed something from the ground behind him, “here you go.” His servo reappeared with a cube of energon in it.

Gratefully, Optimus grabbed it from him and settled back into his seat. “Thank you, I appreciate it.” Megatron watched while Optimus sipped the energon slowly, allowing the fuel to fill his tanks and flow through his lines.

“Still your favorite part of the cycle?” The question threw Optimus off guard.

“Excuse me?”

Megatron barked out a laugh. “When you were younger, you used to say that having those first few sips of energon was your favorite part of the cycle. Don’t you remember?”

The knowledge that Megatron, of all mechs, still remembered that was jarring, to say the least. Optimus gazed down into the cube of blue liquid. ‘ _The same color as your optics_ ,’ he remembered Megatronous saying to him once. “I suppose its novelty has been rather lost on me since the war. It just became a part of everyday life to get up, partake in whatever amount was allotted for me on that cycle, usually after arguing with Ratchet over the amount, and then get to work trying not to die and also obtain more energon, so my team wouldn’t starve.” Optimus blanched as he realized how grim he’d made it sound.

“I suppose my troops and I did make it rather hard on you to survive, didn’t we?” Megatron sounded almost forlorn.

“That, my friend, is putting it mildly,” indigo optics looked up to see Optimus chugging down the rest of his cube before standing. “Have you finished your cube already?”

“Yes, and we’ve already cleaned and put them back with the others.” Optimus was surprised at this news. “Sideswipe tried to get away with just leaving them dirty and saying the scout or the police officer would take care of it, but I instilled a bit of discipline in him.” Optimus almost objected when Megatron continued. “Don’t worry, I didn’t hurt him, just picked him up off the ground and refused to put him back down until he complied.” He smiled at Optimus.

“Understood. If you’ll excuse me, I must clean my own cube. Feel free to watch or join in the training session with the others.” Optimus turned and practically ran from the grey mech. He’d almost forgotten about the fact that Megatron was to be bonded to someone else, at least until that smile made him weak in the knee struts as it always had before.

He quickly washed his cube and stacked it with the others that they used for refueling. He was tempted to go be with the others at the training session but decided against it.

Optimus returned to his own habsuite and sat down on the berth. Reaching into his subspace, he pulled out a small holo-disk image projector. It was old and war-torn, but he’d insisted that the Thirteen return to him the contents of his subspace that he’d had at the time of his passing. They’d obliged, which was the only reason he still had this.

Turning it on, Optimus slipped from the berth to the floor and placed it next to him. The images came up after a moment and he started cycling through them until he found one in particular and stopped there. It was one of his favorites among the thousands of pictures saved on here.

Orion Pax and Megatronous at their bonding ceremony. Sealing it with a kiss in front of their closest and dearest friends.

Optimus pulled up his knee struts and rested his arms on top of them as he leaned back to rest his helm against the berth to get a better look at the holo. Only now that he was in the safety of his habsuite did he let his emotions finally get the better of him and allowed the coolant to fall from his optics.


	5. Chapter 5

Orns had gone by, and the sun had long gone down by the time Optimus was disturbed by a knock on his door. “Prime? Are you in there?” The mech sitting on the floor groaned quietly when he heard Megatron’s voice.

“Do you need something, D-16?” Optimus used the alias in case one of the other bots was out there with him.

“It’s just me out here, and yes I do. I need to talk with you.” His tone was very matter of fact, something that Optimus was not looking forward to. With an almost silent grumble, Optimus pulled himself to his pedes and went to the door.

Before opening it, however, he needed to clarify something. “What do you need to talk about? Because I’m really quite busy and very tired,” his servo rested on the door’s locking mechanism in anticipation of the answer.

Outside, Optimus could faintly hear the telltale sounds of the larger mech shifting on his pedes. “In that case, it’ll be a very quick conversation. No explanations, just a simple question.” Megatron paused, expecting the door to open. When it didn’t, he groaned. “Just open _up_ , Prime. It’s about my living situation while I stay with you all.” Optimus hadn’t expected that. He promptly unlocked and opened his door.

“Well?” The Prime asked.

“When we left my hab earlier today, I left behind the datapad with the code to unlock my door, and you didn’t tell me the code when you typed it in.” Megatron looked rather sheepish, while Optimus just wanted to smack himself for forgetting that.

“Of course. Come on, Megatron.” The red and blue mech led them back to Megatron’s hab and unlocked it for him. “As you said before, the code is on the datapad on the desk. It also has some basic information about our team and our operation. It’s more for you to write your reports on and give to the Council than anything else.” It was implied that Megatron should not write anything personal on there.

“Don’t worry Prime. I brought a personal datapad for my leisure writings,” that statement filled Optimus with more relief than he had anticipated.

“Now that you have gained access to your dwelling, I will leave you. Have a lovely evening, Megatron.” Optimus gave him a slight bow and turned back the way they had come.

“Optimus! Wait, please!” He paused while Megatron ran into the hab, grabbed the datapad, and ran to catch up. “I do actually need to talk to you about something else.”

Optimus cycled his optics down and groaned as he tilted his head back as if he were yelling at the sky. “Not tonight. I really am busy.” He resumed his walking.

“Busy doing what? The lights are off in your hab, so you’re not working unless you were reading reports, but you prefer having at least a little light to read by. So, pray tell, what _exactly_ are you busy with?”

The look Optimus threw his way would have shut up even Ratchet. Unfortunately, Megatron was immune. In fact, he wore a smirk that told Optimus that he wasn’t backing down. “Fine. You have five ticks. That’s all.” With that, Optimus opened the door and let Megatron in, all while setting a timer on his HUD.

Megatron stopping dead almost as soon as he crossed the threshold was unexpected. “Well, now I know what you were so busy with,” he said.

Confused, Optimus moved to step around him and saw the holo-disk on the floor still projecting the image of their bonding ceremony from an eternity ago. He scrambled to pick it up and come up with an excuse. “It must have fallen down and somehow gotten turned on.” He knew it was flimsy, but he prayed to Primus that Megatron would fall for it.

“Right,” Megatron drawled. “Fallen out of your subspace where I know you’ve kept it since the day it was given to you.” _Damn you to the Pits, Primus_. Is being the Matrix-bearer good for absolutely nothing other than being brought back from the brink of death a thousand times over and being treated like an idol?

Optimus vented heavily before he turned to face Megatron. “What do you want?” He purposefully ignored the subject and got back to why Megatron had come here in the first place, hoping that the other would follow his lead.

The grey mech looked like he wanted to keep going, but he conceded to the Prime. “I wanted to explain what Sideswipe said earlier. About-”

“About how you’re in a relationship with someone and you’re set to become Conjunx Endura in the not-so-distant future?” He knew he was being snarky, but he couldn’t help it. “Exactly how are you going to explain yourself out of that one? You- Primus!” Optimus threw his arms up in exasperation, his processor distantly noting that only Megatron had ever made him this upset. “I let you frag me and hold me and be sweet and tender, all while you have someone waiting for you back on _Cybertron_! Waiting for you on literally the _other side_ of the slagging _galaxy_! Primus! I knew you were _the_ Decepticon, I just didn’t think you were _still_ one.” He was angry. He knew. He didn’t care.

Megatron flinched. Hard. “I didn’t mean for that to happen,” was the reply.

Optimus laughed mirthlessly. “Well, you certainly didn’t try to _stop_ it, did you?”

“No, I didn’t.” The former warlord turned baker was uncharacteristically quiet. “I should have. But I didn’t. I couldn’t.” His laugh was sad as he sat down on the berth. “You were gone, Optimus. You were gone into the Allspark and I missed you. I wandered around Kaon for a while before having to hide in the underground part of the city when your mechs came around to rebuild everything. I found Serenity, she fixed my frame, and now I'm able to hide in plain sight. Sort of. Rather a unique spark signature I have, apparently.” He breathed out a laugh. “It’s actually how-.”

“Get to the point.” Optimus was stern. His internal timer had long gone off and he just wanted the end of the story so he could go back to either being mad at Megatron. Or missing him. He hadn’t decided yet.

“Right, sorry.” Megatron cleared his intake and continued. “I was looking around the newly rebuilt downtown of the city and I found a bakery. I went in, got to chatting with the owner, and I kept going until I got the mech to agree to go out on a date and the rest is history,” he wore a fond smile on his face. “He reminds me of you when we first met. Not afraid to look at the biggest mech in the room and go up to him and just start talking. Fearless, except when it comes to planning a bonding ceremony. _That_ gets to him,” he chuckled. “He likes the poetry I write, even if he doesn’t always understand it. He thinks it’s beautiful. That I should publish it. I don’t have the spark to tell him it’s about death and war and the ugliness of the truth.” Megatron sat up and pulled a holo out of his own subspace and turned it on before handing it to Optimus. “That’s Sunstripe and I, the day I asked him to bond.”

Optimus looked at the smaller mech in the image. He was a helm shorter than Bumblebee with white plating and gold accents and baby blue optics reminiscent of his own. Optimus’ vents stuttered and he handed the holo back to Megatron, who gazed at the smaller mech lovingly. “He looks kind.”

“He is,” Megatron turned off the holo and put it back in his subspace.

“Then why do that to him? Why come here and frag _me_?”

“It wasn’t exactly _my_ idea to come here, Prime. The Council sent me. We have… an agreement,” he professed.

“An agreement? They just send you places, and you do their bidding like a pet turbofox? Or are you one they send to attack?” _Like a slave_ was left unsaid.

“It depends on the situation, Optimus.”

“So, they sent you here to observe me and if need be, take me out. Is that it?!” Optimus knew he was letting his anger get the best of him, but he needed answers.

“I didn’t even know you were alive!” Megatron bellowed as he stood from the berth and loomed over Optimus. “I was sent here to see how things were going with the team. If the Council knows you’re alive, they sure as the Pits didn’t tell me! But neither did you, so I guess that makes it okay!”

“I didn’t tell you because I didn’t know if _you_ were still alive! _Anything_ could have happened to you while I was with the Allspark. You could have left Cybertron. You could have been imprisoned and had all communication disabled. You could have been _executed_! And I knew that I couldn’t bear it if you had.” Optimus’ anger rushed out of him all at once. “So, I didn’t reach out. I was scared that if I tried to call or comm you, I’d get no response and for the worst reasons. And I couldn’t bring myself to try.”

“Just as I can’t live without you, you can’t without me,” Megatron’s voice was soft. “I suppose that’s why we couldn’t bring ourselves to actually kill the other during the war. We certainly had a plethora of chances.” Optimus offered a watery smile.

“That we did. Ratchet actually screamed at me about that once. One of the only times I’ve ever felt small since the Matrix was first bestowed upon me and upgraded my frame.” He reached for Megatron, who had unconsciously moved closer. Resting his servo over Megatron’s spark chamber, he continued. “I do not know what I would do if this spark was ever extinguished again. The day I saw you run through with the Star Saber, my spark died. It took everything I had to act like nothing was wrong. To get everyone rallied to get Cybertron back on track and find the Allspark.” Optimus looked up at him. “When Unicron released you and you ended the war for good, the thing I was most happy about was knowing that you were alive. Even if I wouldn’t get to see it again after that.” He removed his servo and stepped away from Megatron. “And you are happy with Sunstripe. So, please, finish your job here as soon as you can and go back to him and forget about me, alright?”

Megatron wasn’t about to agree to those terms. “You expect me to leave you behind? To forget about you as if you were _nothing_? You can’t be serious!”

“I am, Megatron. You have a life. You’re soon to have a _family_. Return to it. Please.” Optimus turned to the door and moved to open it.

“It was supposed to be you,” He froze at the door. “It was supposed to be you and me and sparklings if we ever wanted any,” Optimus swore his tanks were about to purge. But Megatron didn’t notice and continued. “We talked about it once. If we wanted a big family, do you remember?” Optimus nodded. “Sunstripe and I haven’t talked about it yet. I think I want one. A big family with lots of little sparklings running around. Maybe even annoying their… oh what’s the fleshy term?... Oh! Their _Uncle_ Optimus.” There were tears running from his cerulean optics once more as Optimus refused to face Megatron. “Would that be alright? Optimus?

“What if you already had some?” Optimus’ voice was audible to only his audio sensors, at least he hoped so. He quickly wiped the tears off his face. “If Sunstripe is alright with it, then it would be lovely.” He turned to Megatron, inspecting his servo as if he’d removed debris from his optics.

“What did you mean by that?” Optimus was confused.

“Shouldn’t Sunstripe be in agreement about me spending time with your potential offspring?” Megatron’s face remained unchanged.

“I meant the part where you asked, ‘what if I already had some?’ What _exactly_ does that mean, Prime?” The way Megatron snarled his name told Optimus how much danger he was in. “As far as I am aware, I haven’t sired any offspring, so explain.”

He was cornered and his processor couldn’t keep up with his vocalizer and his next words were said completely without his consent. “That was the point. You weren’t supposed to know. Not ever.” Megatron’s field finally came away from his frame. It was full of rage.

“I don’t have sparklings, Optimus. Do I?” The words were dripping, gushing venom.

Optimus shuttered his optics and vented out shakily as he pressed his frame into the door behind him. “It was a surprise. I was going to tell you after the meeting with the Council.” The words were quiet. They filled the space between them. Optimus knew exactly when the words registered with Megatron because his field retreated ever so slightly and started radiating confusion and sorrow. Optimus finally let his optics meet Megatron’s. “I was carrying. They were undoubtedly yours. And I was so excited. I thought ‘this is it! We’re going to rebuild Cybertron as a _family_. Megatronous will be happy and we will love our sparklings and raise them and watch what they become.’” He looked down at the suddenly very interesting pedes. “And then the meeting went bad. When I tried to come visit you at the compound, that’s what I was there to tell you. Serenity knew. That’s why she tried to hold off you and the other gladiators. She was protecting us.”

His optics followed Megatron’s pedes as they backed away until he was sitting on the berth once more. “You were _carrying_?” He rasped out and looked up at Optimus. “Are you _sure_?”

Optimus scoffed. “Considering I carried to full term, although mostly on bed-rest, and three perfectly healthy sparklings went through emergence, I’m fairly sure, yes.”

If it was possible for a Cybertronian to lose color in their faceplates, it would have happened to Megatron at this exact moment. “ _Three_?! I haven’t even _heard_ of someone living through the emergence of more than _two_. How?”

Optimus shrugged. “I had Ratchet and he had Serenity on standby. I was fine. They made sure the sparklings were healthy as they could ever be.”

“Well, where are they now?”

“Ratchet and Serenity? They’re on Cybertron as far as I’m aware.” Megatron looked at him like his processor was made of molten slag while his field expressed the same sentiment.

“No, you bolt-brain. The _sparklings_. Where are the sparklings?” Optimus’ optics cycled down again, and he sat down next to Megatron, finally letting his field out, expressing his regret and worry.

“I don’t know,” he confessed. “I barely got to look at them before Serenity hid them.” He saw Megatron about to object and put his hands up in reassurance. “No, no, no. It was part of the plan. After the sparklings emerged, Ratchet would check their health before Serenity would take them and hide them away from the war. She assured me that they were safe and would grow into fully-fledged Cybertronians unharmed.” He smiled sadly as he fiddled with his servos in his lap. “I don’t even know their designations. Or what they might look like.”

“You don’t know anything about them? Where they might be? If they survived the war?”

Optimus shook his head. “I’m sorry. I tried to get the information, but Ratchet didn’t know either and Serenity went into stasis not long after she hid them. My attempts to find them were all but futile.”

Megatron moaned helplessly. “And even if they hadn’t emerged right as war was breaking out, the Decepticons destroyed the Archive. So, any records of them are completely gone.”

The two mechs sat in silence and mourned the loss of their family. What it once was, and what it could have been.

“So, what now?” Megatron’s voice cut through the silence that had settled over them like a protective layer.

“Now?” Optimus decided he was allowed to be undignified at least once in his life and flopped backward onto the bed. “Now you go back to Cybertron, give your report to the Council, get bonded to Sunstripe, and have a bundle of sparklings that my team and I can shower with gifts from Earth.”

“You can’t be serious, Optimus,” Megatron’s field pulsed with discontent. “You just told me that we have sparklings. And they might not even be alive! You want me to just forget about them and move on?!”

“What would be so difficult about that? You’ve functioned just fine up until now and you never knew about their existence. Leave worrying about them to me. That particular program is constantly running in my subroutines.” He finally admitted to the constant worry of his offspring, something he’d not told even Ratchet.

Megatron paused and Optimus’ field reached out to comfort him, causing him to shiver. “It’s really been so long since I felt anything other than rage and hate coming from your field.”

“You felt quite a bit of rage, but you never felt hate. I promise you that.” Optimus looked up at Megatron’s back. “Go back to Cybertron and live, Megatron. You’ll move on, in time.”

“Is that really what you want?” The question held so much more emotion than it should.

“You and I both know that we can’t have what we want. And if we try to get it, everything goes straight to the Pits,” Megatron laughed.

“As always, you have a way with words, Orion.”

“I believe you are thinking of yourself, Megatronous. After all, _you’re_ the poet turned revolutionary that got half a species to go to war with the other half with just words.” Megatron turned and smiled down at Optimus.

“And yet they only pushed away the mech I wanted most at my side.” Megatron laid on the berth next to Optimus and both bots maneuvered their frames so that Optimus and Megatron were on their sides facing one another. However, this time, Megatron’s servo was the wanderer.

He ran his black servo over every inch of Optimus’ frame that he could reach. Over the twitching finials and across the new scars littering his chassis. “These from fighting the escaped Decepticons?”

Optimus nods. “They’re incredibly minor. The foes we face now are nothing compared to when you were our main opponent.” He wound his arm around Megatron’s waist and pulled him closer. “I am both grateful for that, and also very bored. It is sometimes too easy to take them down.”

Megatron vented in amusement, letting his field mesh with Optimus’, feeling the contentment and underlying worry. He let the silence take over. Watched as Optimus’ optics cycled down while his servo traced the lines of the new red and blue frame, trying to memorize it again, even just a little before he never got to touch it again. He took a heavy intake before activating his vocalizer. “I’ll go.”

Optimus onlined his optics and looked up at him. “Go? Go… to Cybertron?” Megatron nodded with sadness heavy in his field, sadness that Optimus’ field reflected back at him but also expressed happiness. “Good. That’s good,” his voice came out muffled as he hid his faceplates in Megatron’s chassis, but the grey mech knew what he said.

He held the blue helm in one servo and wrapped his other arm around the large red shoulders and heaved him on top of his frame as he rolled onto his back. “Please excuse me, I don’t want to let go just yet.”

Optimus said nothing and just nuzzled his helm against Megatron. He started drawing glyphs on the grey metal with his servo again. Just whatever words came to mind. The two lay like that for orns. They said nothing and needed to say nothing.

“When do you leave?” Optimus broke the quiet.

“Tomorrow. I have all the information I need to give to the Council. I’ll get out of your armor very soon.” The mechs went back to their silence, just enjoying being wrapped around one another. Enjoying their last night.

* * *

The sun was streaming onto their frames, slowly warming up the metal. Their routines started waking up the mechs but what fully pulled them out of their recharge was a knocking on the door. Optimus tried to ignore it, but the knocking became more insistent as time went on.

“Optimus? You in there? It’s Bumblebee. I wouldn’t bother you, but it’s urgent.” The lieutenant sounded worried.

Megatron’s engine rumbled as Optimus pulled himself out of his arms. “Get back here.”

“Just a moment,” Optimus placated the large grey bot as he walked over and opened the door just enough that Bumblebee could see him, but not enough to show off the other mech in the room. “What is it, Bumblebee?”

“There’s a mech here to see you. You and Megatron, but he’s using his alias.” Bumblebee started wringing his servos. “He says he has orders for you, from the Council.” Optimus stiffened at that. “And there’s something else. A girl named Serenity is here, and she brought Soundwave. She says that he won’t attack anyone, but we’ve all got our weapons trained on him anyway, just in case.”

“Are you sure her name is Serenity?” Bumblebee nodded. “Then Soundwave won’t attack a single bot unless she gives the order. He is as loyal to her as he is to Megatron. Speaking of him, I will collect him and meet you there momentarily.”

Bee accepted the facts and orders without thought and walked away. Optimus closed the door and turned to Megatron who was now sitting up on the edge of the berth. “You heard all of that, I assume?”

Megatron nodded and pulled himself up to his pedes and stretched his arms over his head, his engine rumbling. “She finally arrived. And somehow convinced Soundwave to come with her.” He dropped his arms and turned to Optimus who was grabbing a datapad off his desk.

“'Somehow?’ You know he’s loyal to her. He’d jump into a smelting pit if she told him to, no questions asked.” That made Megatron laugh.

“No, he’d ask, but then he’d do it anyway.” He moved to the door and opened it for Optimus. As the two started walking towards the gathering area, he thought back to the first thing Bumblebee told Optimus. “I have no idea who the mech from the Council might be. They probably sent some Elite Guard punk that-”

“Dee” A voice cut off Megatron’s train of thought as a smaller white and gold mech ran up to them.

“Sunstripe?” The smaller mech jumped into Megatron’s arms. “What in the Pits are you doing here?” The large mech wrapped his arms around Sunstripe and pulled him in for a kiss.

“The Council realized they forgot to send you with a datapad and by the time they tried to reach you, you were long gone. So, they sent me.” Megatron placed him down but kept an arm wrapped around him protectively. A habit from living in Kaon. He’d done it with Orion too. The small white mech turned to Optimus and pulled a datapad out of his subspace. “This is for you.” Optimus accepted the datapad and subspaced it for later.

“Thank you, Sunstripe. And congratulations on your upcoming bonding. You must be very excited.” The small mech beamed.

“Thank you! You’re absolutely invited, if that’s alright with Dee here,” He looked up at Megatron who met his gaze with a smile.

“If the Prime can get away from his many duties, then he is very welcome to attend,” Megatron said but when he looked at Prime, his faceplates said that it wasn’t necessary for him to come at all.

Of course, Serenity took that as the perfect opportunity to intervene. Riding on Soundwave’s shoulder she jumped into their conversation. “He’ll be there. I’ll make sure of it.” She gestured for Soundwave to help her up to Optimus’ shoulder, which he did by using one of his tentacles to pick her up off his shoulder and place her on the Prime’s.

“Hello there, Orion.” She stated matter-of-factly.

“Serenity.” He greeted her cordially. “Isn’t it generally polite to ask before climbing someone’s frame?” She shrugged.

“Yeah, but I’ve known you so long that I really don’t give a scrap.” She sat down and crossed her legs before laughing out loud. “Soundwave, stop.” It took Optimus a moment, but then he remembered that Serenity had a comms-system implanted in her cranium and that the master spy always loved communicating with her.

The blue mech looked at Megatron and the grey mech said nothing, but Optimus assumed they were talking via comms. Soundwave then turned and stood waiting behind Optimus, as he used to do with Megatron, allowing the team to keep their weapons trained on him.

“Bumblebee, it is alright,” Optimus attempted to dissuade the pointing of weapons at one of the stronger Decepticons. “As long as Serenity is here, unharmed, nor gives him an order, Soundwave will not attack. We are safe. Please, put away your weapons.” The other ‘bots all looked to Bee for confirmation. Studying Optimus’ expression, he accepted the orders and repeated them.

“If Optimus says it’s ok, then it’s ok. Put your weapons down but keep them handy.” The yellow mech put away his Decepticon Hunter and stared menacingly at the bot.

The others followed his lead and slowly moved away from the mech in question and settled into a conversation about something probably asinine. Optimus ignored them and addressed his old friend.

“Now, what have you been up to, Serenity? I see you’ve altered your appearance.” He gestured to her head.

“Oh, you mean my hair. You like it?” She beamed and turned her head from side to side, showing off the now very close-cropped and startlingly white-blonde hair. It was a severe contrast from the former long purple hair she used to sport back in the arena days, but even back then, she’d kept the sides shaved. “ _Easier to maintain_ ,” she used to say, even though she complained about the knots she’d get from fighting.

“It suits you. But I was also talking about your height.” His tone showed his amusement.

Serenity rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, big guy. I didn’t want to scare the slag out of everyone by being the largest human being they’d ever seen. It’s not something I like to do.” Optimus raised an optical ridge at that. “Okay, so, maybe I _do_ like to scare the slag out of people, but this is a more diplomatic mission! Plus, we’re going back to Cybertron by the end of the day anyway. Speaking of which, you really should read that tablet. It’s terribly urgent.”

“Understood,” Optimus nodded his head and turned to the rest of the group. “I am going to retire and speak with Serenity in my habsuite,” looking down at Sunstripe, he continued. “It was a pleasure meeting you, I look forward to attending your bonding ceremony in the coming deca-cycles.” Sunstripe grinned up at him.

The large red and blue mech began walking back to his hab when he noticed Soundwave following him. “Can I help you with something, Soundwave?”

Serenity answered for him. “He’s following me, not you. And I don’t feel safe leaving him with the trigger-happy children back there. I can ask him to remain outside your quarters, but I’m still going to tell him everything after we talk anyway.” She looked more smug than Megatron did whenever he won an argument.

Resigned to his fate, Optimus allowed the spymaster to follow them and held the door to his hab open for him. Soundwave gave his thanks with a simple nod before taking his place in the corner, just watching the other two, gathering data as always.

Optimus sat down at his desk, allowing Serenity the opportunity to jump down from his shoulder. He pulled the datapad out from his subspace and began to read it. “This can’t be right,” Optimus exclaimed. “They can’t be serious!”

Serenity looked up in alarm. “What does it say?” Optimus just looked at the datapad in shock. “Optimus, what does it say?!” He just let the datapad drop from his servo. Soundwave’s tendril shot out in time to catch it and he brought it up to his faceplate to read the contents, his frame freezing as he read it. “Guys! What is on the datapad?” Soundwave put it on the desk for her to read. Serenity scanned through the words until she reached the ones that made Optimus and Soundwave freak.

“ _Upon arrival, Optimus Prime will come to the Council chambers and be briefed on the designation of his bondmate to uphold the political alliance._ ”

“This is utter slag!” Serenity shouted. Her body was trembling in rage. “They can’t force you to bond to a bot you don’t even know!”

“Yes, they can,” Optimus’ voice was quiet. He let out a dejected laugh. “Still a puppet, after all these stellar cycles. Megatron was right.” He buried his helm in his servos. Soundwave reached out with a tentacle to try and soothe the sorrowful Prime.

When the large frame started shaking from silent sobs, Serenity gave up on staying the size of a normal human. She jumped off the desk and grew to the size she normally held around her friends, larger than Megatron, and knelt on the floor next to Optimus.

“It’ll be alright, Optimus. We’ll be there every step of the way. We won’t let this happen. And if we can’t stop the ceremony, we’ll make sure that a sparkbond isn’t required. Your spark will remain your own. I promise, Optimus.” She wrapped her arms around him and just held him. “It’s going to be alright.”

Meanwhile, Megatron conducted introductions between Sunstripe and the rest of the team. This was made smoother by Sunstripe, who brought a box of energon goodies.

Sideswipe practically died from happiness. “It’s been so long since I had one of these.” He said as he shoved another one in his intake. “They’re so fragging _good_!”

Megatron just stared at him, while Sunstripe laughed. “You used to be a regular. I remember wondering what had happened to you.”

“We accidentally kidnapped him and brought him here,” Strongarm piped up. “Lieutenant Bumblebee and I were trying to bring him to the station on illegal street-racing charges. Bumblebee told us that, somehow, Optimus was talking to him. We ended up at the Museum and accidentally ended up stranded here on Earth via space bridge.”

“Aaand we’ve been here ever since,” Sideswipe said nonchalantly. “And while I may not miss Cybertron as much as you’d think, I _do_ miss your energon treats, Sunstripe.”

He laughed. “I sure hope you would enjoy them! After all, I did get _somebot_ to want to bond with me because of them!” He beamed up at Megatron who rolled his optics.

“It’s not _because_ of the energon treats, although they certainly help.” He teased while tickling Sunstripe’s plating.

“Stop that, you!” The white mech forced out through his laughter. He managed to grab Megatron’s arms and hold them away from his frame long enough to make a pouty face. “D-16, stop that,” seeing Sunstripe’s rather stern face, Megatron stopped and pulled him into his lap.

“Oh, alright. No need to get grumbly.” The two continued listening to stories of the team taking down Decepticons all across Earth.

“And soon, I will be taking a small team out again. We have found Decepticon signatures on the continent called ‘Africa.’” Said Drift.

“Yes. We are very excited!” Slipstream chimed in.

“Very excited!” His ‘brother’ echoed.

“Are all of you going?” Megatron asked.

“No, I will only be bringing a few. We cannot leave the base undefended.” Drift was very adamant.

“Of course not. My apologies.”

The group was interrupted by Optimus, followed by Soundwave, rejoining the group. They were surprised, however, to find Serenity taller than not only Optimus, but Megatron, and by more than just a little.

“So, you’ve finally decided to grow up,” the grey mech teased as he moved Sunstripe off his lap and stood up.

“Oh, ha ha ha, you’re so _funny_!” she emphasized the last word by throwing a medium-sized rock at his helm, which he ducked.

“Are you normally this tall?” Strongarm asked.

The giant girl smiled at her. “Actually, I’m normally a bit taller, but I keep around this size to make it easier for everyone else.”

“When she’s her normal height, it’s downright terrifying.” Megatron shuddered.

“Agreed,” Optimus seconded.

“You’re all pieces of slag. All of you!” She pointed at everyone. “Not you though, sweetie. You’re great,” she smiled at Sunstripe. “Now, let’s get this show on the road. We’ve _all_ got meetings with the Council and we do _not_ want to be late!”

With a small gesture of her hand, Serenity opened a space bridge that led to the capital of their planet, the city Iacon. And made her way towards it. “Come on! Let’s go! After you, Orion!”

Megatron was confused. “Why is Optimus coming?”

Serenity answered for him, worried that Optimus might break down. “Council business. They have requested he come speak with them in person. Should be a quick in-and-out, could-be-done-over-the-phone meeting, but they have rods jammed up their exhaust ports and feel like being all high and mighty. Let’s see if we can’t knock them down a few pegs.” She wore a sinister smile and made to duck through the portal to Cybertron. “Come along, Soundwave! Much work to be done! Lovely meeting you all!” And with that, the mysterious giantess was gone, followed quickly by the loyal spy.

“Farewell, all. I shall return as soon as possible.” Optimus bid his team and followed the other through.

“Thank you all for letting me into your home for the last few cycles. It was very nice to get to know you, even if it was just for a little while. Next time you come to Kaon; you must stop by the bakery.” Megatron was cordial in his goodbyes, while Sunstripe just waved.

The two stepped through the space bridge to find the others waiting for them. Serenity closed the bridge and off they went to the Council building. They talked about anything and everything. At least, Serenity and Sunstripe did, with Megatron occasionally joining in. Soundwave and Optimus were characteristically quiet.

They entered the building and rode up the elevator. Optimus was struggling to keep his field in check by this point. Serenity put her hand on his shoulder to ground him.

Upon departing the elevator, the group split up. Megatron was to deliver his report first, followed by Optimus. Sunstripe went with his partner and waved goodbye to them all, sparing a moment to give Serenity a quick hug. The tension between the remaining three was palpable. Time seemed to go on forever as they waited.

Soon, the doors opened again, and the trio made their way inside, finding Megatron and Sunstripe still giving their report. “Ah, Optimus Prime,” Council Member Windracer acknowledged his presence. “And… others. Welcome.” She redirected her attention to Megatron. “Thank you, D-16. We will read over the rest of your report and be in touch. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials.” Megatron and Sunstripe bowed and made their way out. “Now onto our next order of business; Optimus Prime, your bondmate has been chosen for you due to the need for a political alliance and the date has already been set. Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials.”

“His WHAT?!” Was bellowed from the entrance, through the closing doors that burst open due to Megatron barreling through them. “You can’t be serious!”

“Watch your tone, D-16,” said another council member. “Your time to speak has passed and Optimus has already agreed to this.”

“I highly doubt that, Trainwarp,” Megatron growled at the orange and yellow mech.

“It’s true, D-16. I have agreed to this. Please do not concern yourself with this matter. We can speak later,” Optimus attempted to placate the raging mech.

::It’s fine, Megatron. Really.:: Optimus sent over comms.

The look he wore told Optimus that he didn’t believe him, but he still stormed out of the council chambers and into the elevator, Sunstripe following close behind.

A side door opened and a blue mech with a white chassis, decorated with an Autobot symbol surrounded by wings strolled in. “Please meet Thunderclash of Helex, your soon-to-be-bonded.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long. I actually had half of this written not too long after I uploaded the last chapter, but then I got a bad case of writer's block combined with my upcoming finals. The first ones of my college career. So, as you can imagine, I've been a little side-tracked. Today, or I guess yesterday now, I sat down and said "just write it." And I did. And it's a heart jerker this one. So please enjoy this chapter. And please leave a comment! I love to know what y'all think and what your theories are. Thank you!!

The rage that filled Megatron’s frame and field as he left the Council building was truly unparalleled, except by maybe himself during the war. Sunstripe could feel his lover’s field lashing out and burning with anger.

“Dee? Are you alright?” Megatron couldn’t hear him over the sound of his spark beating, of his energon rushing through his audials. “Dee. Dee. Dee!” Sunstripe grabbed his arm. Bad idea. Megatron finally reacted. He twisted his arm out of the white servo that held him, grabbed a shoulder and forced the mech to the ground, and held him there, growling in warning.

Nanoseconds later, he came to his senses. “Sunstripe...?” He let him go and helped him to his pedes. “Did I injure you?” The white mech stepped away from Megatron.

He checked his systems. “Nothing I can’t handle,” a small smile made his way onto the gold-accented faceplates. “You haven’t reacted like that in a while. Did hearing that Optimus is to be bonded really make you that upset?” A slightly confused yet curious field reached out to brush against his and Megatron pulled his back quickly, not wanting his anger to hurt Sunstripe.

“No. The fact that he is being _forced_ to bond, to a mech he clearly doesn’t know, is what made me upset.” His servos curled into tight fists as his fury roiled along his frame. “I’ll meet you back in Kaon later, ok?” He quickly kissed the top of Sunstripe’s white helm. He stepped back and transformed, taking off at a tremendous speed before he could get an answer.

Megatron felt the wind rush across his frame. Relishing in the familiar feeling. Ever since he had gained the ability of flight, he’d never wanted to let it go. Being trapped underground in the mines, in the alt form of a tunneller, he didn’t think anyone else appreciated how free he felt up here. How every thought became crystal clear. Usually. Today his processor was all jumbled.

Thoughts, memories, of Orion, of Optimus, crying out beneath him crossing with the memory of the look of dejection his faceplates tried to hide back in that grand hall of the Council. Slamming Sunstripe into the ground, mixing with the first time he’d accidentally done that to Orion only to have Serenity fretting over the archivist and immediately upgrading the armor on his frame.

He had to make a choice, and it was going to kill him.

* * *

Serenity and Soundwave escorted Optimus to his new living quarters. He had been moved to a penthouse in the middle of Iacon, hardly his choice. Upon entering the, quite frankly, massive, apartment, Optimus was overwhelmed by sheer opulence. Even as an archivist, he’d lived rather modestly. But here, almost every surface was gold and shiny and meant to show off the wealth and power of a Prime.

He hated it.

“So, first order of business,” Optimus looked at Serenity who was inspecting everything. “We tear apart every piece of furniture and replace it stuff that reflects the opposite of ‘I’m rich, please hate me.’ And then we drink ourselves stupid on the incredibly large array of high-grade. Sound good?”

Optimus smiled as his vents did a large intake of air. “Sounds perfect,” he grinned evilly.

Serenity grinned. “Well, well, well. Who knew Optimus had a dark side?” Her voice turned deadpan and she looked at Soundwave. “We did, that’s who. He _had_ to have one to fall into _this_ crowd,” the large woman gestured at the former gladiator and herself.

The indigo helmed mech just shook his head and extended his Decepticon Hunter into a sword before impaling an ostentatious chandelier.

Soundwave let Laserbeak run loose and destroy everything she could with her built-in lasers. He followed her example with his shoulder cannon. On the other side of the wide, open living room, Serenity had transformed her weapon into its warhammer state and was busy smashing a tasteless couch to smithereens, laughing maniacally all the way.

Half an orn later, the trio had sufficiently destroyed every single piece of gold furniture in the room, leaving an, actually quaint, couch, a matching chair, and a low set table. They arranged the pieces, so they faced the large window overlooking the shining capital of their planet.

Serenity came over to the couch carrying a sizeable number of bottles filled with high-grade energon under and in each arm. “Well lads, pick your poison. I think we’ve got enough to fill even the Wreckers, for a little while at least.” She chuckled and placed the bottles out on the table. She selected a large bottle and read the label. “Hmm, Tarnian. _And_ it’s pre-war. This should be good.” Popping off the sealed top, she took a swig. “Ohhh yeahhh.” Serenity began nursing said bottle.

The indigo mech off to the side grabbed a bottle and lifted his facemask ever so slightly before he started drinking. This would normally raise questions for Optimus, as he hadn’t seen Soundwave do this even before the war, but he was too exhausted from the events from this cycle, both emotionally and physically.

He grabbed a bottle that said it was from Kaon, not even paying attention to the year, and began drinking. He flared his plating and leaned back into the couch, relaxing his frame, field, and mind. The three sat there in comfortable silence as they watched the sun set over the planet; as the moons became more visible in the night; as the stars that had changed over the last few million years came slowly into view. The only sounds echoing around the apartment were the drinks being taken as they all delved into an overcharged state.

Optimus had a choice to make, and it was killing him.

* * *

The next cycle brought splitting helmaches, grumbles, darkened windows, and news from the Council. Soundwave had claimed one of the rooms and had effectively shut himself in. Serenity was cleaning up after giving Optimus medical-grade energon for his processor-splitting helmache, when there was a ping on the penthouse comms system.

“Shut it off,” Optimus groaned and shoved a pillow over his helm.

Serenity ignored him and answered it, but for his sake turned the volume down. “Optimus Prime’s quarters, how may I help you?”

“This is Thunderclash. The Council sent me to go over some details regarding the ceremony.” Serenity looked at Optimus, who was still holding a pillow over his face and replied.

“Of course, we’ll be waiting up here. Do you require the door code?” Optimus pulled the pillow off just enough to see her out of one optic. He could tell she was restraining her anger in favor of being polite.

“Not necessary. The Council provided it to me. I will be up momentarily.” The transmission was cut off.

“We are changing that code as soon as possible. If the Council has it, they can get in whenever they want and bug the place, or worse.” Serenity shoved Optimus’ legs off the side of the couch and climbed onto it, folding her legs as she sat down.

Optimus sat up and noticed a significant decrease in dizziness, probably due to the medical grade. “I’ll ask Soundwave to check the apartment for bugs, just in case.” The sitting duo was startled by the door opening.

“Good morning, Optimus Prime, and… who are you exactly?” Thunderclash’s field was quizzical and a little wary, so Serenity didn’t take any offense.

“Serenity. I’m an old friend of Optimus and am now Captain of his personal guards.” That blue helm whipped around to look at her. She shrugged, “I talked to the Council this morning. You _know_ they can’t tell me no.” A sly smirk spread across her lips.

Knowing her true identity, Optimus simply nodded. “Why can’t they say no to you?” Thunderclash asked

“If you stick around long enough, you might just find out.” She said teasingly. Her long legs unfolded as she stood. “I’m gonna go get Mr. Grumpy. I have to talk to him about some things. We’ll be right out.” Heading up the stairs and disappearing down the hallway, Optimus realized that she was going to speak with Soundwave about checking for bugs installed by the Council or others that meant them harm.

He rose from the couch and met Thunderclash as he walked further into the room. “Apologies for the lack of a proper table,” he guided them to the bar on the side of the room. “We found the accommodations to be far too extravagant for our tastes and decided to let our anger out on them.” He gestured to the couch, the low table, and the lone chair. “I’m afraid that’s all that remained.”

“How potent could your anger be to allow you to destroy our furnishings?” Optimus was taken aback.

“'Our?’ I wasn’t aware you were to be residing here."

Thunderclash nodded. “It is an order from the Council. However, there are living quarters on the floor below this one that are in place for friends of the Prime or his bonded or those in charge of his safety. If you like, I can reside there. The suites are overly large,” he gestured towards the direction Serenity had disappeared. “Of course, you may also choose to have the ‘Captain of your personal guard’ live with you along with whoever else you like. Primus knows this place is big enough.” The white and teal mech offered a small smile.

“That was very courteous of you, and I will be taking you up on that. I apologize if that offends you, but just because I will be forced into a bond, does not mean that I will accept being forced to live or even sparkbond with that mech.” His voice turned icy and his optics narrowed.

“Understandable, unfortunately, I believe that a sparkbond is required.”

Serenity chose the perfect moment to drag Soundwave into the room. “Nope. No sparkbonding. Absolutely not.” She marched over to the bar while Soundwave deposited himself on the couch, mimicking Optimus’ earlier move by pulling the same pillow over his facemask. She held her hand out to Thunderclash. “The documents, if you please. I have no doubt the Council sent some with you.”

Thunderclash looked to Optimus, who just gave him the same blank look he always wore. Giving in, he fished the aforementioned document-laden datapads out of his subspace and handed them to Serenity who immediately started reading through them.

“Soundwave!” She barked, resulting in a pillow being launched at her head. “Get your aft over here. I need your help reading these.” The mask-covered face appeared over the back of the couch and just, presumably, glared at her. “You can glare all you want but you better get your ass over her to help me read these.” The former Third-in-Command of the Decepticons finally relented and stumbled across the room. Serenity handed him the datapads one after the other, “Copy and read these. Quickly.” She ordered him.

“You can’t make copies of those!” Thunderclash protested. “And I don’t just mean legally, they’re encrypted.”

Serenity looked him dead in the optics. “Watch us.” The two proceeded to copy and read through the documents, while Thunderclash had an internal breakdown at the lack of procedure.

The shuffling stopped abruptly, and Serenity looked up at Optimus with the most helpless look he’d ever seen. “I can’t stop this,” left her mouth ever so quietly. Panic flooded through his frame. The idea of giving his spark to someone other than Megatronous has never occurred to him, and now that it was his only option, he didn’t know if he could go through with it.

Serenity watched as Optimus slowly came to terms with this. Watched as his expression became hollow and empty as he accepted his fate. She knew not to reach out for him, but she yearned to comfort him. Her mind ran in twenty different directions trying to figure out a solution to the problem and came up empty. Her vision became steeped in grey.

That’s when Soundwave came to the rescue. He commed her with a simple message:

::Bonding License.::

The world regained its color.

::Soundwave, you’re a genius!::

“I have to call Ultra Magnus,” Serenity let her face, nor her voice, give away any of her jubilation. “Sounders, you’re with me.” Before they left, Serenity kissed the top of Optimus’ helm. “It’ll be ok, big guy.”

They hurried out of the apartment and ran to the council building where Ultra Magnus was currently employed. After bullying their way into the building and making their way to his office, they barged in and interrupted his meeting.

“Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?” Ultra Magnus boomed.

“Sorry, Magnus,” Serenity turned to the other ‘bot in the room. “Shoo. Shoo.” She shoved the smaller mech out and closed the door behind them.

“That was a very important meeting! You can’t just barge in here and-”

“It’s about Optimus,” Soundwave stitched together voice prints to explain their appearance. The confession made Ultra Magnus sit back down in his seat.

“What about Optimus?”

“The upcoming bonding ceremony.” Serenity was frantic. “Magnus, we need your help.”

* * *

Long after Megatron had returned to the bakery and slipped into the berth he shared with Sunstripe, the vision of true hollowness in Optimus’ optics back in the council chamber haunted him still. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was tremendously _wrong_ with his Prime.

Heh. ‘His’ Prime. As if. At least, not any longer. He gave him up when he ended the war. Looking to his side, he sees his bonded-to-be recharging away. Letting his thoughts wander to other mechs, no matter how important they may be in his planet’s politics or how much they used to mean to him, was wrong when he had a beautiful mech, the most beautiful in Kaon in his opinion. As if on its own, his servo raised to trace across the thin armor free of scars, down golden accents, over lipplates.

The happiness that had filled him flooded right out as he removed his servo. His choice was getting harder and harder and he had no idea how to come to a conclusion. Megatron could only hope that the next day would bring more answers as he fought his mind to submission and slipped away into recharge.

* * *

The deca-cycles flew by. Optimus was hurried to and fro across the city to speak with the Council, to ‘plan’ the ceremony, not that there was really anything to plan. They were mostly just appearances for the public.

Serenity and Soundwave were constantly by his side. As soon as he was awake, up until he sent them away at night, only to lie away for orns on end in his immense berth. His processor would jump from topic to topic. Earth to battle strategies to Ultra Magnus to Megatron. It always, always, comes back to Megatron. Sitting up in his berth, Optimus swung his legs over the side and clutched the berth sheets. He let the memories from long before the war was even in sight roll over him.

Forcing his body up, Optimus meandered over to the expansive window that opened onto a balcony. The cooling air greeted him and he rested his arms on the railing as he leaned down. Sounds from his city washed over him. Usually, it was calming, but tonight, nothing could help his nerves. For tomorrow was impending, along with its doom. If he turned his head, he would be able to see the stark white cloak the Council chose for him hanging on the back of his door. He knew that it had small gold glyphs on it, harshly reminding him of Megatron’s new love. He hated it.

The lights of Iacon helped distract him. The city was so full of life compared to just a few years ago when his team had faced off against the Decepticons at the Omega Lock. It made him smile. No matter what happened to him, Cybertron would live. That made it all worth it.

He didn’t know how long he’d been out there when he heard the door unlatch behind him. Turning about-face, he sees Serenity standing there behind him.

“You startled me.” She hadn’t really.

“No, I didn’t.” Well, she _is_ smart.

“How can I help you, Serenity?” His frame was starting to get heavy with exhaustion and he was ready to turn in, not that he had noticed until right now.

Her body was tense, and she fidgeted with the datapads in her hands. “Tomorrow is, probably, going to be one of the worst days of your life. So, I thought these might help,” she pressed the datapads into his servos. “Now before you turn them on, know this: I only got these back recently. I’ve been wracking my brain trying to get you out of this bonding while pretending to go along with it and attempting to get more bodyguards and vet them _and_ also trying to make you feel better, and dude,” Serenity looked him in the optics,” it’s a fucking mess. But I did make a change I think you’ll like.” Sighing, she straightened up. “Now, I hope these make the daunting horror of tomorrow a bit more bearable. I’ll leave you to it,” she wore a calm smile as she let him out on his balcony. Of course, she left the door open, a silent order to come inside, if not now, then soon.

Optimus took one last look at the shining city he called home before making a tactical retreat inside his hab. His frame maneuvered to the very comfy couch he claimed for his personal rooms. If he was forced to live in this massive apartment, he would make the most of it. A lot of the extra rooms had been turned into libraries. Each one of a different genre and then subject. He was quite proud of his collection. Not the point.

He settled into his favored position and set the datapads on the table that Soundwave had made for him. If he placed a datapad on it, then a holo would project the data from it in front of him as he relaxed on the couch. It certainly made reading Council documents more enjoyable.

He turned the table on and let the data load. When it did, he nearly shorted out. The datapads contained data he thought he would never possess.

They told him the names and whereabouts of his offspring.

That night, he cried himself into recharge.

Morning came too quickly for everyone that lived in the penthouse suite belonging to the Prime. Serenity was busy trying to figure out which armor to wear. Soundwave was a grumpy piece of slag, but ever since Serenity had surprised him with a revived, and much larger, Ravage, he’d been in a much better mood.

Optimus was dissociating. It was as if his body was moving of its own accord. In the washracks, drinking his morning cube, even speaking with his roommates/guards/friends.

The three left the penthouse. Serenity hid her armor underneath a long cloak she’d made out of an old blanket. Soundwave was silent and Optimus was, for lack of a better term, freaking the fuck out. Thank you, Miko.

As they reached the ground floor, they loaded into a transport that took them to the Iaconian Temple of Primus. They were guided to a room where Optimus would get ready for the upcoming nuptials. Soundwave stood guard outside, but Ravage was allowed into the room.

He stood in front of a mirror as Serenity attached his cloak to his shoulders via cleverly hidden magnets in the fabric.

“Just so you know,” the higher-pitched voice cut through the air. “They wouldn’t let me make this blaster proof, so try not to get shot in the back, ‘kay?”

Optimus could only smile. “I’ll do my best. It’s quite the battlefield out there.” Her resulting laugh made his spark a bit lighter. He suddenly realized that she helped bring him back into his body. His frame felt like his own again.

The quiet in the room was no longer suffocating, but Optimus felt the need to cut through it. “Serenity?”

“Yes, dear?” She was behind him, sorting through boxes, trying to find the gems she needed to adorn his faceplates.

“Will you do me a favor?” Nerves would not get the better of him today.

“As long as it doesn’t involve drugs or high-grade. I will not have you inebriated during this, no matter how much you might want to be.” Chuckles resounded throughout the small space.

“Not at all.”

“Then shoot,” the tall girl made her way back over to her old friend, clutching a box of diamonds in her hands.

Optimus took in a large amount of air before venting outwards and facing her. “I want you to put those loops back in my finials.”

It took Serenity a moment to realize what Optimus meant. “You mean the piercings?” He nodded in response. “Are you sure, Orion? I know what those meant to you.”

“That is precisely the reason I want to put them back in. But I would like to add more this time. For the sparklings.” She smiled at that.

“Well, in that case, which side would you like them on? The Kaon side, or the Iacon side?” She had returned to her bags to find a long piece of metal that she could turn into earrings for Optimus. “And what color? Or colors?”

“Black please and add them to the Kaon side.” Optimus fidgeted as he faced the mirror. It hadn’t hurt last time, and he knew it wouldn’t hurt this time, but he was still nervous.

Serenity appeared behind him. “Stop fidgeting, you know this doesn’t hurt.”

Activating her powers, she tossed the new earrings into the air very gently, where they remained suspended, waiting for her to pluck them out and add them to the blue finials.

First, she placed both hands around his left finial, the ‘Kaon side’ as she called it. Optimus could feel the small holes appearing in the metal and he almost missed Serenity’s question.

“Should I add one for your former self? For Orion?” She was only trying to be kind, he knew. But it was also a reminder. ‘You are no longer Orion.’ At least that was his thought process. “Now hold on. I can see you freaking out. This doesn’t mean that you aren’t Orion. It means that you are more than him. You are older, wiser, stronger. You no longer naïvely trust gladiators that do words good.” Optimus laughed at that.

“Alright then, yes. Add one for my younger, more naïve self.”

Serenity nodded with a smile on her face as the red and blue Prime settled down enough for her to do her work. After she had coaxed the finial to separate enough to allow seven small holes on the bottom of the blue metal, she plucked the little black rings out of the air and threaded them through.

She repeated the process on his tallest right finial, but only made three holes at the top, instead of the bottom. The whole thing took less than ten ticks. When she was done, she moved to stand in front of Optimus, and began adding the small diamonds to his faceplates. They were adhered to his cheeks in pairs, right over the blue plate underneath where his battlemask was hidden. When Serenity allowed him a look in the mirror, he appreciated the minimalism of the sparkling additions.

“It may be different from your last ceremony, but that doesn’t mean you can’t look beautiful. Even if they want you to wear this insufferable white. Morons,” he was shocked at Serenity’s grumbling.

“You don’t like it?”

“Primus, no! I advocated for a black one! White makes you too ethereal. It makes you less mortal and raises you above the populace, which you despise. You’d rather have a ceremony in the park, where everyone, no matter their caste, could attend. No cloaks, at least not austere ones. Surrounded by friends and family. Joyful and open and full of smiles. Not like this.” Her arm gestured angrily at the temple surrounding them. “I’m sorry. You should have been free after the war. Not turned into a puppet like all the Primes before you. Well, most of them.”

“It’s better than doing this alone. Having you here. Having Soundwave, even.” Blue and silver knee struts bent at that point so Optimus could run his hands along Ravage’s back. He was surprised at how much the cybercat resembled his earth counterparts. Minus the fur of course.

The knock at the door made Optimus’ energon run cold. It was time.

As he stood, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. “I’ll see you out there.” Serenity said and ducked out before Optimus.

When he opened the door, he found Soundwave waiting to escort him. “Are you here to guard me, or make sure I don’t run away?”

The silent tilt of the Spymaster’s helm told him all he needed to know. But the comm helped too.

::If Optimus Prime truly wished to run, Soundwave would help secure this.::

“And I thank you for that, but we both know that there is nowhere in the universe that I could truly hide. Not for long.” He was answered with a slight shrug.

::Perhaps.:: Soundwave turned on his heel and led Optimus to his fate.

* * *

Megatron had not expected to receive an invitation to the Primal bonding ceremony, but Sunstripe had been overjoyed. So, when the day arrived, they took a train to Iacon and, just barely, remembered to bring the invitation with them.

As he had predicted, the Iaconians threw dirty looks their way. Probably mostly at Megatron. But Sunstripe didn’t look Iaconian in the slightest, so maybe they _were_ directed at them both. Didn’t matter either way really. 

They made their way through the capital and presented their invitation at the door. When they were allowed in, Megatron was greeted by Soundwave and happily allowed his field to mingle with his friend's, who reciprocated the gesture.

Soundwave gestured to the left of the temple, indicating where they would be sitting. But when Megatron noticed that the rest of Optimus’ guests were sitting on the other side, he asked his former Third-In-Command what was going on.

::Seating arrangement made by Ren.::

Megatron nodded at Serenity’s old nickname. Now he understood, she was putting on a show, and they needed to be put on opposite sides. Just in case Optimus needed protection.

Soundwave left them at their seat and joined Serenity at the altar. He had to do a double-take when he saw the true Gladiatorial Champion of Cybertron. She was wearing her armor, but instead of her typical silver and gold one, which earned her the name of ‘Silver Knight’ in the arena, it was made up of pitch-black scales instead. They seemed to drink in the surrounding light, which would also have been Ren manipulating the light, but Megatron paid no heed.

Sunstripe leaned up against Megatron. “Why is she not wearing white? Isn’t that the rule for those who officiate bonding ceremonies, whether they belong to the temple or not?” It was a valid question.

Megatron turned his head slightly, to whisper in Sunstripe’s audial. “Because Serenity could not give two frags what anyone thinks of her.” His wicked smile turned to face his friend at the altar who winked back at him.

The temple was getting louder and louder as mechs and femmes came in and took their seats. When half an orn had passed, and the outer doors were closed, Serenity raised her arms in a call for silence. It did not come quickly, but when it did, she spoke.

“Please rise.” Her hands were folded elegantly in front of her as she stood straight. There was a bustle of noise as everyone followed her order. Rising in silence.

From out of the interior doors came the white and teal mech that was to be bonded to Optimus. In the past few deca-cycles, his correspondence with Soundwave meant that he knew the name of this mech, he just didn’t care to remember it.

After the mech took his place at the altar, teal cloak swooping behind him, the soft music began. A tradition that must belong to the fleshy humans that Optimus likes so much. Megatron’s optics swiveled to the doors to find Optimus standing there.

He was wearing a long white cloak, and because of the lighting, Megatron could see the golden detailing along the fabric. His only thought was -

_Optimus must hate that thing._

The tall Prime began his march down the aisle. His cloak billowed behind him. The light glinted off the gems on his cheeks. And when Optimus passed right in front of him, Megatron could swear his spark went still. Little black loops on both of his finials. More than last time, but there they were. He had to force himself not to leap out into the aisle, grab Optimus, and just run. Run far away from Iacon, from Cybertron itself.

Optimus’ walk ended in front of Serenity and next to the mech whose name Megatron would never learn, simply out of spite.

There was another rustle as everyone took their seats again, Sunstripe had to pull Megatron down. Then Serenity began. “Before we begin, I would like you all to know that some changes have been made to these rites. As Optimus spent a large amount of time on Earth,” her head turned and nodded slightly to the opposite side of the aisle, whereupon inspection, Megatron could see the humans from the last time he was on earth, along with a few others he didn’t recognize. The one with the pink stripes was right, he _did_ remember her face. That made him smile. “We have incorporated parts of their ‘marriage ceremony’ into our ‘bonding ceremony.’ The changes are not so large that they will affect any of the proceedings, I just felt the need to clarify, seeing as some of you who have witnessed a bonding ceremony before will not recognize all of the words.”

A few coughs cut through, but it was otherwise suffocatingly quiet. Serenity was handed a ribbon colored to match the cloaks by Soundwave. She raised her hand slightly to ask Optimus and aft-head, an appropriate name, to clasp their servos together. She wound the ribbon, which Megatron knew was made from a special metal mesh that was practically indestructible, a symbol for an everlasting union, around the hands of the mechs. “Now then, before we get into everything, I will follow a human tradition. For those who would object to this union, please speak now, or forever hold your peace.” With the last word, Serenity looked Megatron dead in the optic. The suffocating quiet returned full force. Megatron looked over at Prime’s team only to find Ratchet and the commander looking at him, instead of their Prime. He was confused and looked back to Serenity, who continued to stare at him, as if she could see into his very spark.

“Again, I ask, does anyone have an objection to this union?” Either there was a plan here that Megatron just didn’t get, or they were crazier than he originally had estimated. He settled on the latter and chose to focus his optics on Optimus instead.

Serenity sighed and looked away from Megatron. “In that case, let us proceed. Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to join these two mechs in holy union.” The rest of her speech drowned out as Megatron watched Optimus become more and more dejected.

::Lord Megatron.:: The comm from Soundwave made him jump slightly.

::What is it Soundwave?::

::Lord Megatron can save Optimus Prime.::

::That’s absurd. Of course, I can’t.::

::Orion Pax and D-16 are still legally bonded to one another. They cannot be bonded to other mechs unless one of them is dead. Lord Megatron can save Optimus Prime.::

It made sense. _That’s_ why Ratchet and Ultra Magnus and Serenity were staring at him. They knew. Well then. There was no real choice here, was there?

Megatron jumped out of his seat. And leapt over the barrier in front of him to land elegantly in the aisle. “I OBJECT!!”

Everyone turned to look at him. Relief was evident in Serenity’s eyes, but Optimus looked confused.

_Had he not been in on the plan?_

“D-16, on what grounds do you object to this union?” One of the council members sitting at the front, near the altar stood up.

Megatron growled. “The grounds, council member Striker, are simple. Optimus Prime is already legally bonded to another mech.” His voice was laced with rage he didn’t know he held.

Not-so-hushed whispers flew around the temple.

“To whom?” The whispers stopped. Everyone wanted to know.

“To me. Back when he was Orion Pax, and after I took on the moniker I wore in the arena, but before the war,” the lie slipped out easily. “Legally I had to sign the license as ‘D-16’ so, that is what it will say. But I was no longer a miner.”

One of the other council members stood up alongside Striker. It was Windracer. “Do you have any proof of this, other than your word, of course?” She was trying to make him look like a liar.

Ultra Magnus stood at this point, he joined Megatron in the aisle and removed a datapad from his subspace. “Right here, council member.” He carried it up to Windracer and retreated to stand next to his former enemy.

“That, was a mistake.” Her voice was too sweet. Megatron, Optimus, and all the rest watched on in horror as she snapped the datapad in half. “The ceremony will continue, and this will never be spoken of to anyone outside. Is that clear?” Silence reigned in this temple. “Guards, remove them by force if they do not take to their seats.”

Megatron pushed Ultra Magnus back over the very short barrier so he was, sort of, in his seat. If being upside down counts anyway.

“You won’t be removing anybody,” his flight engines rumbled in challenge. He didn’t see the guard behind him raising his blaster.

Optimus did. The next thing Megatron knew was he heard Optimus’ voice too close to him.

“Get down!” He saw the Prime rush past him and stand behind him. But then he heard a sound he never wished to hear again.

A blaster went off, followed by Optimus shouting in pain.

Megatron whipped around, barely catching the Prime before he hit the floor. “PRIME!!” The guards were surrounding them. Behind him, he heard Serenity cry out.

“Orion!” He knew she would rush to help if she could.

Megatron wrenched the hideous cloak off of Optimus’ shoulders and pressed it into the wound near his spark. Sound turned to a high-pitched ringing as he focused on those so very blue optics that matched the lifeblood flowing out of the red chassis that he was clutching in his arms. “Stay with me, Prime. Stay with me.”

The guards tried to pull him off, Megatron wouldn’t let them. His growling merged with the loud rumble of his flight engines. His anger seeped through his lines. Teeth bared, though no longer sharp, were still frightening, his optics turned up at the guard that looked down at him with no remorse. He didn’t care that he’d just shot the Prime. Apparently, no one of power did either.

“You _dare_?!”

::Megatron, don’t.:: Serenity warned him.

He ignored her. The mechs around them watched as the blue biolights of D-16 turned a bright crimson. His optics no longer the color of the sky at dusk, but now matched the blazing fury of a red star. The horror only grew as he overrode the protocols that Serenity had put in place and released his sword from its housing. Everyone took a step back. Even the audacious guard was scared now.

“You will remove yourself from my path, _now!_ And let me take him to the hospital, do you understand me?” He couldn’t stop the growling.

“And what makes you think we’ll do that? We have a perfectly good medic right here.” Windracer gestured to Ratchet.

“Because,” Serenity stepped in. She had unsheathed the swords that lived on her waist at her back and locked the hilts together, creating her double-bladed weapon. She spun it around with ease and slammed one end of it into the ground, eyes like fire. “You really don’t want to _get in my way_.” Apparently growling is contagious, who knew?

Soundwave stood next to her, along with Ravage and Laserbeak flying up above. The long black cables that Megatron knew possessed electrocution capabilities were on full display, along with a powered-up cannon mounted on his shoulder.

“Get up, Dee,” Serenity switched to Kaonian, so their Iaconian hosts couldn’t understand them. Or that was the hope. “We’re getting him the fuck out of here.”

Megatron pulled his sword back inside his arm and scooped Optimus up. “We have to hurry,” Ratchet spoke up. “He’s lost a lot of energon.”

Serenity cleared a path as Soundwave and his symbiotes watched their backs. After seeing the crowd outside, Serenity instead opened a ground bridge to the Iaconian Hospital, supposedly the best on Cybertron, and luckily where Ratchet was currently employed.

They stepped through into a rather dead waiting room. The nurse noticed them and greeted them. “Patient name?”

“Are you blind?” Megatron snapped.

The femme looked up in exasperation and opened her intake to object when she saw Optimus’ bloody frame in his arms. “Primus!” Her servo slammed down on a button that called emergency staff out of everywhere it seemed.

_The button must alert the hospital to high-profile patients in emergency need._

One of the mechs rushed out with a rolling berth big enough for the Prime. “Place him here please.” Megatron’s arms just curled around him tighter.

Ratchet placed his servo on one of the deep grey arms. “I’ll be with him every step of the way. You need to hand him over now. I promise he’ll be fine.” It was uncharacteristic for him to be gentle. It let Megatron know how worried he truly was.

“Fine. But I’d better get him back in one piece.” And with that, he lowered the Prime onto the berth and watched him disappear behind white doors. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

After he was shown to a set of washracks for the public, Megatron stood under the stream of solvent and barked out a laugh. “I guess this means I made my choice.” It hadn’t killed him after all. But it might kill the Prime.


End file.
